The Day A Halliwell Turns Evil
by deathangel1996
Summary: Chris gets Kidnapped by his best friend and is tortured.
1. Chris's mistake

It was just another Tuesday night at the Halliwell's Manor, Chris and Wyatt got into yet another fight. So Chris went to his room and Wyatt went to hell. In Chris's room, Chris cast a spell to keep his family from coming in or sensing what is going on in his room until tomorrow which was the biggest mistake of his life.

Later that night while Chris was asleep his half-demon half-witch friend shimmered into his room. Then he broke a vial over Chris's sleeping body, after the vial was broken a bluish puff a smoke appeared that covered Chris's body for a few seconds then the smoke turned white and disappeared. Chris's friend smiled as he look at his best friend's body that he wanted SO badly but had to wait until he moved Chris to a better location.

After a few minutes Chris started to toss and turn then he woke up and found his best friend looking at him.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Chris said as he sat up.

"All shall be reviled later love but for now we have to go." Tyler said hold out his hand for Chris to take.

Chris just looked at Tyler with a shocked face and said while standing up and moving to the other side of the room "No, I'm not going anywhere at all; now tell me why are you in my room."

"I really wish I don't have to do this" Tyler said walking over to Chris.

Chris tries to blow him up, try to freeze him, and try everyone of his power to stop his friend from getting to him but nothing seemed to work. So Chris punched at Tyler, only for Tyler grabbed Chris's wrist and shimmered both of them out of Chris's room.


	2. Is this how it going to be

Tyler and Chris shimmered into a dark room. Tyler throws Chris on the bed and turned on the light. Chris just watched Tyler go to the dresser. He got out a pair of gray sweatpants and a simple gray T-shirt then walked over to Chris.

"Put these on now and leave your other clothes in a pail over there." Tyler ordered Chris while throwing the clothes at him and pointing to where Chris's clothes should go.

"No, I will not put those on and you will take me home now." Chris demanded while throwing the clothes back at Tyler.

"There is nowhere to go, you have to shimmered to come and to go' plus I just got you here I will never let you go." Tyler said then shimmered out of the room leaving Chris all alone. Chris search and search for a way out but never found one. Chris went back and sat on the bed once again. As he sat Chris closed his eyes and whispered to himself "Wyatt, I need your help…" Chris continued but did not notice that Tyler shimmered in.

"That won't work because the room we are in." Tyler said to take Chris out of his little talk to himself.

"When did you get here?" Chris asked in a shocked voice.

"Why does that matter, I can come and go as I please." Tyler said in a snooty voice.

"Well I guess I'm not going to do anything then" Chris said in a piss off voice.

Then walked over to Chris and smacked him across the face then grabbed his chin then said "If you don't want to be hurt then do as I say."

"GO TO HELL" Chris said moving Tyler's hands from his chin and smiled.

Tyler smacked Chris again and said "Well if you want to act like that then I guess you don't want a day or two to adjust. So I guess I get to start now." After Tyler was finished he toke Chris's chin and planted his lips on Chris's. Chris tried to push Tyler off of him but Tyler only got closer and made the kiss deeper than before. Once Tyler had complete control over Chris, he broke away and pushed Chris on his back then ripped off Chris's bag blue sleep shirt. Tyler gave Chris anther passionate kiss and broke away again to take off his own shirt.

"Get off of me" Chris shouted while straggling to get Tyler off of him.

"Now love settle down we're not done yet" Tyler said before giving Chris anther passionate kiss and broke away.

"Stop now I don't want to do this, please stop Tyler" Chris bagged.

"I don't think so" Tyler said as he laid down on Chris and made Chris's hands go above his head before he started nipping at Chris neck.

"Pl-Ple-ase st-op I'll d-do an-any-th-thing you wa-want jus-st stop ple-please" Chris stuttered as he tried to remain in control of his body and not to let Tyler do this.

"Oh okay then changed into sweatpants I gave you and put your clothes in a pail" Tyler said while getting up and putting on his own shirt and shimmered out leaving Chris by himself again. After a few minutes Chris got up and put on the gray T-shirt then pulled off his sleep pants and pulled on the sweatpants. Once he was finished getting dress he went back to the bed and got under the covers. Chris cried himself to sleep that night wondering if this is what it's going to be like every night.


	3. Note

Hey everyone sorry that I have not update in a while but I have good reasons. First my best friend died a few weeks ago because of a car crash. Second his twin brother started drugs and cutting himself because he blames himself for his brother's death mainly senesce he was driving the car. Thirdly I was in a play at my school. Lastly school started putting more and more homework on me. But I will try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks.


	4. Tyler covers up

Disclaimer- I know only a bit of Charmed, and some of the fan fiction stories of Charmed.

Again sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I promise that I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Tyler covers up

Ring… ring… ring Tyler's house phone was going off, he slowly rolled out of bed to answer the annoying phone. As Tyler went to the phone he saw it was 6:00 in morning. Before Tyler could answer with hello or hey he was interrupted.

"Is Chris over there?" Wyatt asked with worry in his tone. 'Oh great he has Wyatt Halliwell on his ass if that he has seen Chris, please further let him worry too much to notice my lies', Tyler thought.

"No, he is not" Tyler answered but with all truth.

"Well do you know where he is?" Wyatt asks knowing that Chris told Tyler almost everything.

"No sorry" Tyler said hoping again the Wyatt was worry too much that Chris was missing so he won't notice his lie.

"Well okay, sorry to wake you so early, but if you see him in class today can you tell me, please? Wyatt asked another question.

"Ya sure, and if I don't see him I'll come over and help you look for him." Tyler said before asking "So how's your family hold up?"

"My mom thinks a demon take him, besides you of course your Chris's friend after all." Wyatt answered him.

"Ya, will don't worry will find him and I'll keep a look out." Tyler said knowing he had to try to make sure the Halliwell's are off his trial.

"Thanks" Wyatt said before hanging up.

"Who was that Tyler" a small voice said in the dark area of the room.

"Wyatt Halliwell" Tyler replied to the small voice.

"Well you better get Chris to be your bitch since you have Wyatt Halliwell on your ass." The voice exclaim as it got closer to him.

"I know Melinda" Tyler said to her.

Melinda slapped him in the back of the head then said "It's Mel for one and for two we can be powerful if we have Chris on our side, plus you get him as a lover."

"That hurt Mel" He said "Oh, we're going to the Halliwell's Manor today after school."

"Then you will have to call me Izzy and I'll make sure that their off our ass's while you "go to the bathroom" and go check on Chris." Mel said.

"Alright but if you want to be powerful then why do you want Chris, the elders say that Wyatt is the most power witch alive." Tyler asked, and then said "Of course I'm not complaining that we have Chris because I like him more."

"There are two reasons why, one being Chris was_ chosen_ by the Angle of Destiny, and the second reason is that if we have Chris then we have Wyatt and the Charmed Ones will be evil." Mal answered.

"Okay, so what do you mean that Chris was _chosen _by the Angle of Destiny?" Tyler asked with confusion in his tone.

"That means his more powerful then Wyatt." She answered him.

"We should go get ready for school. Where do you want me to pick you up after school?" Tyler said and asked.

"In front of my school that's where dad picks me up." Mel said and turned to walk away.

"And you go where again?" Tyler asked

"You Know I'll just walk to the Halliwell's Manor." Mel said and walked away to get ready.

"Okay then" Tyler said and shimmered to Chris.

The room Chris is in….

Tyler shimmered in and notices that Chris was still a sleep. So Tyler walks over to the table and put an envelope down with Chris name on it. Then went over to Chris and lightly kissed him on the forehead. After that he grabbed Chris clothes and shimmered out.

At Halliwell's Manor

"Welcome Tyler" Wyatt greeted Tyler with sadness in his voice because he knew that Tyler was going to tell his family one of two things, either '_Chris was not in class _today or that _Chris_ _told him that he was running away because of me_, I hope and wish it to be the first one more that the second on' Wyatt thought to himself as he let Tyler in and walked into the kitchen.

"So is it okay that my sister comes over because my dad is going to be late." Tyler asked as both Wyatt and he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Of course it's okay Tyler," Piper said as she walked into the kitchen "would you like a snack?" she asked him.

"Yes, please Mrs. Halliwell" Tyler replied.

"So, What do you know about Chris?" Wyatt impatiently questioned.

"I have no idea where he would be. He did not show his face in any of his classes and I know because I was stopped by many of his classmates then asked if I have seen him. I'm sorry that I have nothing for you but in Hell there's some talk about someone using a Halliwell to get great power and I think it's true since Chris was taken. The only thing I don't get is, why Chris when Wyatt is more powerful then Chris, isn't he?" Tyler reported then asked the Halliwell's.

"Well not it is not true, Chris is more powerful then he thinks be…be…" Piper said before getting cut off by Wyatt.

"Because the Angle of Destiny choose Chris so his more powerful, even though he would be weaker than Mel if she was here since the Angle of Death choose Mel to be the power source of his magic, as the Angle of Destiny choose Chris to be her power source, and the Elders choose me to be their power source." Wyatt said

"So, we have to look for him?" Paige asked as she walked in to the kitchen where everyone seemed to be at then asked "Where's Phoebe today?"

"At work she had to go in early" Piper said then asked "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes I would Piper" Paige said then asked "So do we look for Chris or what?"

"Yes, Aunt Paige" Wyatt said as he sat back in the chair.

"Wait whose Mel?" Tyler asked but before anyone could say anything the bell ring.

"That must be Izzy" Tyler said

"Come on in Izzy the door is unlocked and we're in the kitchen." Piper yells. Then we heard the front door open and close.

"Thanks for having us Mrs. Halliwell." Mel (Izzy) said.

"You're welcome, why don't you sit down and eat something." Piper said. Mel (Izzy) walked over to Tyler and sat next to him, then started to eat some of the food that was placed in front of her.

"So, who's Mel?" Tyler asked again.

"Mel is my and Chris little sister" Wyatt said in a low tone, and then started again. "She disappeared when she was four years old."

Mel (Izzy) smiled looking down at her lap. She like that they were upset that now another one of their kids disappeared but only if they knew that Leo was the one who gave her to demons.


	5. Happy Holidays

I want to say that I won't be putting up any more chapters until next year. So don't worry I will have more chapters up after New Years. So I want to say Merry Christmas or whatever you may celebrate and have a happy New Years.


	6. NOTE 2

I'm sorry to say but I will not be continuing this or any of my other stories. But I am putting them up for Adoption. Massage me if you want to take one or more of my stories off my hands.


	7. NEWS

Hellgirlniki will be taking my two Charmed stories from me. Again I'm sorry I can't continue my stories but I hope the people I give to will make then go far.


End file.
